The Third Lorelai
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: What if there was a third Gilmore Girl? Meet Lorelai 'Ray' Gilmore, the identical twin sister to our very own Rory. Will Stars Hollow have a chance now that there are three coffee addicted Lorelai's running around town? How will Luke survive?


_**Hey guys and thanks for coming to my story. I just want to let you know now that my updates will be few and irregular because I can only update at the library because my computer is very slow and I can't have two windows open at once or the computer will freeze.**_

_**Summary: **__**What if there was a third Gilmore Girl? Meet Lorelai 'Ray' Gilmore, the identical twin sister to our very own Rory. Will Stars Hollow have a chance now that there are three coffee addicted Lorelai's running around town?**_

_**This is my first Gilmore Girls story so please be patient with me.**_

_**I do not own Rory or Lorelai Gilmore, only Ray.**_

* * *

_**PILOT**_

* * *

"For those of you who haven't finished the final chapter of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, you may use this time to do so." My teacher droned. "For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Which ever task you choose do it silently."

"I want to punch her." I whispered to my twin sister Rory who sat in the seat in front of me and she rolled her eyes at me before going back to her paper.

"Maybe it's a love letter?" A blonde girl two seats in front of her whispered when they saw her writing and I narrowed my eyes.

"Or her diary." The redheaded one next to the blonde whispered back.

"Or a slam book." Another whispered and I rolled my eyes as the one on the other side of Rory sat up to see what she was writing.

"It's the assignment." She whispered in disgust. Rory had always been a bit of a higher achiever and that meant getting the assignment done before anyone else started. I'll admit that it had annoyed me when we were in middle school, but then I realized that one of us had to be dubbed the 'nerd' and I'd prefer that to be her.

"You guys suck at this whispering thing." I whispered loudly at them and they glared at me, but I didn't actually care. Girls like that never liked us because Rory was all brains, I was half brains half brawn and we both had our mothers humor which was only funny if you liked us.

The next day Rory and I were going to see our mother at the Independence Inn where she worked and she was was acting stranger than usual and let me tell you, I had seen my mother do some very strange things.

She stood next to Sookie, they plump, brunette, klutz of cook of the Inn they worked at, looking very giddy and I didn't like it.

"You're happy." Rory commented looking at Sookie and mom who probably did something slutty.

"Yeah." Mom said and I was hoping she didn't do what I think she did.

"Did you do something slutty?" I asked.

"I'm not that happy." Mom said with a smile and then she and Sookie giggled like school girls. "Here." She said handing Rory a shopping bag she had in her hand.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, but mom just shook her head.

"Just open it." She said. Rory opened the bag and I reached my hand inside only to pull out a blue plaid skirt. What the...?

"We're gonna be in Brittney Spears video?" Rory guessed, but knowing our mother I wouldn't put it past her.

"You're goin' to Chilton!" Sookie blurted out and mom slapped her on the arm. "Sorry."

"Mom?" I asked. Chilton was a private school Rory had always wanted to go to and considering they had a pretty good athletics department I decided to go if she got in.

"You guys did it." Mom said turning the papers in her hand over and holding them out for us to see. "You got in."

"How did this happen?" Rory asked while I wondered about something else. Did mom even have the money to pay two Chilton's tuition? Did she even have the money for one?

"You didn't bang the principal did you?" I asked. Again, wouldn't put it past her.

"No, honey that was a joke." Mom said with a little laugh. "They've got two open spots and you both start on Monday."

"Really?" Rory asked in excitement.

"Really!" Mom confirmed.

"I don't believe this. Oh my God, we're going to Chilton!" She said rushing forward to hug my mom before turning to Sookie. "Sookie we're going to Chilton!"

"I'll make cookies!" Sookie said as they hugged. "Protestants love oatmeal!" Rory laughed and then turned to me with a big smile on her face to I put one on mine.

"We're going to Chilton!" She exclaimed before hugging me and I hugged her back. "I can't believe this! Can you?!"

"No," I agreed. "I can't." She suddenly pulled back with the giant smile still on her face.

"I have to call Lane!" She said before turning away and moving past my mom and Sookie, but then she came back and hugged mom. "I love you."

"I love you." Mom said back before Rory let go and continued on to the front. Mom and Sookie turned back to me. "Honey aren't you excited?" She asked and I put the smile back on my face still wondering where she was gonna get the money.

"Yeah mom." I told her. "Ecstatic." I said before turning around and going back the way Rory and I had come from with the skirt still in hand.

"I look ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I looked at myself in the full length mirror of my bedroom. Rory peaked her head over my shoulder and made a 'eh' sound. "No this is not 'eh'." I mocked turning around to face her. "This is 'blah', this is 'ick', this is 'ew'...this is...this is..."

"Ran out of disgusted sounds?" Rory asked and I glared at her.

"Go away." I said. "How was that sound for you?"

"It was kinda wordy to be honest." She said cheekily and I glared harder. "I'm gonna go show mom my uniform."

"You go do that." I said as she skipped out of my bedroom and I turned back to the mirror. "Ugh..." I groaned before I realized something and ran to the doorway of my room.

"Rory!" I yelled. "I found a new sound!"

The next day at school Rory took it upon herself to explain to her best friend, after me of course, Lane about Chilton as she pulled things out of her locker and piled them into the box that sat on top of my own which was over flowing with junk from my locker.

"And we get to wear uniforms." She said tossing three books into the box. "No more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing because everyone is dressed alike in boring clothes and just there to learn." She told Lane as she pulled her box off of mine and I could finally see.

"It's practically her mother-ship." I informed Lane as she closed Rory's locker.

"Okay," Lane began. "There's academic minded and then there's Amish."

"Funny." Rory deadpanned as we began walking down the hall.

"Thank you." Lane said.

"That was sarcasm." I informed her and her smile turned into a frown as she narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"Anyway," Lane continued. "So I told my mom you guys were changing schools."

"Was she thrilled?" I asked. It was no secret that Lane's mother hated us although it had more to do with our mothers marital status than us, but I was sure she'd hate me either way.

"The party's on Friday." Rory smiled good naturedly. "I gotta go." Lane said one we were in the part of the hall that intersected with the hall to the front door and the one leading to the cafeteria. "I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor." She informed us putting the books she held in Rory's box.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Korean." I answered immediately.

"Spitting image." Rory agreed.

"Good." She said nodding. "Bye."

"I'll walk out with you." I told her. "Rory's excitement is weighing my box down." I joked as I walked out with Lane.

"Everything's gonna change you know." Lane said suddenly as we walked down the few steps that led up to the school and I looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, but continued walking. I never realized how much crap I had in my locker.

"Because it is." Lane said with a sigh. "You're not gonna be there in Gym class taking Rory's place anymore. Mr. Felm isn't gonna yell at you anymore for riding your skateboard in the halls and I'm not gonna have anyone to talk to at lunch."

"That's not entire true." I told her as we walked down the side way in front of the school and stopped at the end as we waited for the light to turn red. "But I see what you're getting at and I know we're not best friends like you are with Rory, but for what it's worth I'm gonna miss watching you struggle to climb the rope in Gym class."

"And I'm gonna miss laughing at you for the ridiculous clothes you wear." She said back in the same voice. "But it's not like your moving to another state. Although I won't be able make fun of your owl sweaters and polkadotted shorts at school doesn't mean I won't be able to afterward."

"Bye Lane." I said as the light turned red. "Just promise me you'll never get better at climbing the rope?"

"I promise." She said with a smile before touching my shoulder and making her way across the street. "Bye Ray!"

That night mom, Rory and I were at Luke's having dinner as usual and something was off.

Mom was quiet, Rory was being awkward and they were both just picking at their salads.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked finally when I had had enough.

"What?" Mom asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked after.

"We are never this quiet at dinner." I said. "We're Gilmore's, we're usually the loudest and Luke's always threatening to kick us out if we don't quiet down, but we never do because we're Gilmore's."

"We get it, we're Gilmore's." Rory mumbled.

"Somebody just talk." I ordered giving up and going back to my salad.

"We're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night." Mom said and Rory and I both looked at her.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"It's September." I reminded her.

"So?" Mom asked as if it was crazy that we were going to Grandpa and Grandma's house out of the blue which it was.

"So what holiday is in September?" Rory asked considering we only went to their houses on holidays and our birthdays didn't count.

"Look it's not a holiday thing." Mom said hastily. "It's just a dinner thing okay?"

"Fine." I said going back to my salad.

"Sorry I asked." Rory mumbled as she went back to picking at her broccoli.

Luke came over to our table and sat down the plates of hamburgers he had with him before pulling out his tiny little receipt notepad and writing on it. Then he ripped it of and slid it onto the table. "Red meat can kill ya." He informed us.

"Doesn't that mean you're murdering us if you're serving it on a bun with tomato's and little crunchy pickles?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Enjoy." He said before walking away, but I didn't think he wanted me to enjoy it.

"So I finished hemming your skirts today." Mom said after a moment as she switched around her burger plate and her salad, but neither I nor Rory were in the mood to talk about the hemming of our skirts. "A grunt of acknowledgement might be nice."

"Why are we going over to Grandma and Grandpa's?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Rory asked. "Why if I had plans?"

"Like what?" I asked turning on her.

"Like going to see a movie with Lane or finishing my essay. My life doesn't revolve around you, ya know." She snapped and I tried not to show how hurt I was.

"Because it's so riveting." I mumbled. "Girls just want to die and come back as the great Rory Gilmore."

"As if they'd rather come back as Ray Gilmore."

"Hey," Mom interrupted. "I had dibs on being the bitch tonight." Nice try mom, not gonna work.

"Just tonight?" Rory grumbled as I picked up my cup.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mom asked. "What's wrong with both of you? You guys never fight like this."

After a moment of staring down at her plate Rory answered. "I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

Neither was mom apparently because she just stared at Rory with a confused expression on her face. "What?" She asked.

"The timing is just really bad." Rory began immediately.

"The timing is bad?" Mom repeated incredulously.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford," Rory continued. "It's like thirty minutes each way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Mom said and neither could I, but Rory wasn't done.

"Plus I don't think we should be spending this money right now." Rory said. "I know Chilton's gotta be costing you a lot and you have to pay two tuition's."

At the mention of money mom looked up. "Oh, you have no idea." That didn't sound right.

"All your money should be going towards buying an Inn with Sookie." Rory added.

"What about college?" Mom asked. "What about Harvard? What about NYU?" Harvard was Rory's dream college while I always dreamed of NYU to be honest and mom knew that there was no way we'd get into either of those schools coming from Star Hollows high school.

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard or that Jo can't get into NYU if we stay where we are." Rory defended although we all knew that was a lie.

"Okay," Mom said throwing her napkin down. "Enough of the crazy talk okay? I appreciate your concern, but I have this covered." She asked and Rory and I both looked at her.

"I still don't want to go." Rory said.

"Why?!" Mom asked.

"Because I don't!" Rory said.

"I-" Mom started looking anywhere but at Rory or me even though I had stayed quiet this entire time. "I have to get out of here." She said before grabbing her bag and leaving. As she left Rory stared after her, but I stared at Rory.

"Why Rory?" I asked and she turned to look back at me.

"Don't you start too." She said before getting up and leaving. I sighed in frustration before taking out my wallet, throwing down a twenty and running out of the diner after them.

No one spoke as we started our walk home. When we got to Ms. Patty's dance class the horse pulling the kids on the hayride rode past and we saw Lane looking miserable while sitting between two other Korean boys as it rode away.

"Oh Rory good." Ms. Patty said coming down the two steps towards us.

Ms. Patty was a large woman with ear length curly hair and a voice that didn't match her body. She told us that she used to dance on Broadway, but we didn't know if that was actually true or not.

"I think I found a job for your male friend." She said and I snapped my eyes to Rory.

"What male friend?" Mom asked, but Rory didn't answer.

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket." Ms. Patty continued. "I already talked to Taylor Dursey about it, you just send him around tomorrow."

"Okay thanks." She said before trying to walk away, but I was kinda pissed now that I realized that she was trying to give Chilton up for some boy.

"What male friend?" Mom asked, but Rory didn't get a chance to answer.

"Oh he's very cute." Ms. Patty said with her cigarette hanging from her fingers. "You have good taste."

"That's why you don't want to go to Chilton?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Ray I-"

"No." I snapped. "I was only going to this stupid school because you asked me to. Then you spend the last couple of weeks talking it up and saying how great it'll be for us and how awesome their athletic department is and I started looking forward to it. Now you don't want to go because of some cute boy?" I asked and I could feel the tears in my eyes and I could see them in hers.

"I jus-"

"Just stop Rory!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to hear your excuses, God! You're the worst sister in the world!" And with that I turned around and began to run as fast as I could.

I could hear my mother and Rory calling after me, but I didn't care, I didn't want to stop until I was as far away from them as I could be.

I couldn't believe Rory was doing this. I didn't even want to go to Chilton because the girls there were all rich and snotty and probably worst than the ones in Stars Hollow, but I was willing to go for Rory. I cared more about what she wanted more than anything those purse dog carrying pampered Prada lovers could say to me.

Then I started getting excited for Chilton. They could probably afford gymnastic equipment and not have to rent it out from a rec center in Hartford like Stars Hollow High did and theirs probably wasn't ripped, covered in blood and it probably didn't give you splinters just by touching it.

I didn't stop running until I got home and even then I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me even though no one was here.  
I collapsed onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest as I tried to keep my tears to myself, but I just couldn't. They ended up running down my face as I tried not to look at anything in particular considering it all reminded me of Rory.

The picture on my nightstand was of Rory and I when we were five years old wearing tutus in Ms. Patty's production of the Nut Cracker. Almost every picture on my wall featured Rory and even the bulletin board over my desk had Rory on it, or it might've been me, either way I couldn't tell because we had the same face.

Soon I fell asleep, but not before my eyes squeeze out every tear I had.

The next day I went to school, then my last soccer practice before coming straight home, locking myself in my room and ignoring my mothers calls. I wasn't mad at her, but I was mad at Rory who was out there so therefore I wasn't doing anything that would require me to leave my room.  
I still had a stash of muffins from the bakery hidden in a container in my dresser and held my pee until right before mom came to pick Rory and I up for dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's which honestly wasn't the best idea I ever had.

So there we were, half an hour later standing on the doorstep of our grandparents hour waiting for our mother to build up her nerve and ring the doorbell.

"So do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting the Little Match Girl?" Rory asked and both my mom and I looked at her.

"Okay look," Mom started. "I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me, but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez." Rory and I both looked at our mother like she was insane which she probably was. I was only ninety-nine percent sure she didn't want Rory to kill her.

"Deal?" Mom asked.

"Fine." Rory said and mom turned her attention to me where I stood on the other side of her.

"And that goes for you too Helen Keller." She said and I raised an eye at her.

"How am I Helen Keller?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"Oh I wasn't aware you actually, physically spoke." She said sarcastically and I tried not to roll my eyes. "Whenever someone asks you something you pretend like you can't hear, you never answer back and you act like you can't even see your sister when she walks into a room."

"Helen Keller was only deaf and blind." I reminded her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "She could still talk, she just didn't know what she was saying." Mom did not appreciate my cheek.

"Just speak while we are in there." She said as she walked towards the front door.

"Woof." I mumbled before Rory and I followed. She rung the doorbell and waited until the door was opened by our well dressed grandmother Emily.

"Hi grandma." Rory greeted.

"Hey grandma." I said after.

"Well you're right on time." She noticed before stepping to the side so we could go in.

"Yeah," Mom agreed in that cheeky tone she so well. "No traffic at all." Not that she was happy about that.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here." She said as we walked into the opening of the foyer.

"Oh well," Mom started as Grandma took our coats and hung them on the coat rack by the door. "We're excited too."

Grandma turned back to us and eyed the cup in moms hand. "Is that a collectors cup or can I throw it away for you?" She asked.

"Oh." Mom said looking around for a trashcan. She was about to drop it in the one on the other side of the doorway but Grandma stopped her.

"In the kitchen please." Grandma said and mom just held it with an awkward look in her eyes. "So," Grandma said hooking her arms with mine and Rory's as she led us into the living room. "I want to hear all about Chilton."

"Well we haven't actually started yet." Rory reminded her.

"Not until Monday." I continued as we entered the living room where Grandpa Richard sat on the couch reading the newspaper with his legs crossed.

In a manly way of course.

"Richard," Grandma said. "Look who's here."

Grandpa looked up from his paper and looked genuinely surprised to see us. "Rory," He said taking off his glasses as grandma walked away from us to the table in front of the window behind the couch to pour drinks. "Ray." He looked us both up and down. "You're both tall." He said in surprise. Rory just smiled, but I was a little worried that he was actually surprised that we were tall.

"I guess." Rory said shrugging as she unconsciously moved closer to me, but I didn't move. Couldn't have grandma putting her nose in our business right now.

"What's your height?" He asked.

"5'7." I answered.

"That's tall." He said before looking at Grandma. "They're tall."

"Hi dad." Mom said walking in and standing next to Rory as I shifted in my skirt.

I wore skirts all the time, but usually not with stockings. They felt weird when my legs touched, but my mother did not care about my comfort when she came into my room, pull out some clothes from my dresser and threw them onto my bed.

So here I was, dressed in a light purple V-neck sweater, a dark grey skirt that ended an inch above my knees that was identical to Rory's, black stockings and a pair of dress shoes like a nine year old on Christmas. My hair was straight and down so that Grandma and Grandpa couldn't tell us apart aside from our shirts.

"Lorelai," Grandpa said. "Your daughters are tall."

"Oh yeah," Mom said ever her jokester self. "It's freakish, we're thinking of having them studied at MIT."

"Ah." He said going back to his paper. Either he was used to her humor or he actually believed her.

"Champagne anyone?" Grandma asked coming back to us with a tray of five glasses filled with light golden liquid that reminded me of pee.

"Oh, that's fancy." Mom said but took one anyways so Rory and I did that same.

"Well," Grandma started. "It's not everyday I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open." She said hanging a glass to Grandpa before taking one herself and raising it up slightly. "A toast," She began. "To the twins entering Chilton and exciting new phases in their lives." She said and we all drank. Thankfully the champagne didn't taste like pee.

"Here, here." Grandpa finished not looking away from his paper. I was ninety-two percent sure my mother didn't get her social skills from him.

"Mm," Grandma sighed. "Well, lets sit everyone." She took the love-seat chair thing across from the empty side of the couch and I was about go sit next to her, but mom turned me around and pushed me slightly towards the couch with Rory.

Again I tried not to sigh or roll my eyes as I sat down between my sister and the end of the couch, but mom stayed standing.

"This is just wonderful." Grandma began as I crossed one leg and leaned against the arm of the couch considering Rory was sitting right next to me and not in the two feet of room there was between her and Grandpa. "An education is the most important thing the in world." She said. "Next to family."

"And pie." Mom joked, but her humor was not appreciated. "Joke," She said as she sat next to Grandma. "It was a joke."

"Ah..." Grandma commented before it got awkward. She and mom began to down their glasses and Grandpa handed the rest of his paper to Rory.

Well that went well.

"Rory," Grandma started once we were all sitting down in the dining room and dinner had been served. Grandpa and Grandpa sat at the ends of the table, Grandpa in front of the fire place, mom sat on the left side in the middle and I was forced into a seat at my twin who I had still not spoken too. "How do you like the lamb?"

"It's good." Rory said as I tried not to gag when I felt a small piece of fat in my mouth.

"Too dry?" Grandma asked seeing my face and I shook my head.

"No," I choked out. "It's delicious."

"Potato's could use a little salt though." Mom joked, but her humor was lost on Grandma.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she lowered her fork, but neither Rory nor I wanted to hear mom get chastised.

"So Grandpa," Rory began as I spit the fat into my napkin. "How's the insurance biz?"

"Oh," He said uninterested. "People die, we pay." He said before lifting a piece of lamb towards his mouth, but stopping. "People crash cars, we pay, when people lose a foot we pay."

"Sounds fun." I said before taking a large drink of my water.

"Well at least you have your new slogan." Mom joked again and I tried not to kick her under the table.

"And how are things at the motel?" Grandpa asked touching a nerve with mom.

"The Inn." Mom corrected as she picked up her wine glass. "They're great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now." Grandma said feigning delight. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Thankfully just as I was about to stab Rory in the eye with a fork just so we could get out of there, Grandpa decided to talk. "Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday."

"Speak of which." Mom noticed. "How is that a speaking of which?" It could only go downhill from here.

"He's doing very well in California," Grandpa explained. "His internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." He said looking at Rory and I. "Very talented man your father."

"They know." Mom cut in, but Grandpa apparently didn't hear her.

"He always was a smart one that boy." Grandpa said. "You two must take after him."

Low blow Grandpa. Calling your own daughter stupid without even saying the words. "Speaking of which-" Mom started.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"-I'm gonna get a coke." She said getting up from the table. Not what I thought she was gonna say, but at least she didn't try to kill anyone. "Or a knife." Spoke to soon.

After a couple of minutes mom still hadn't come back and I was getting worried. "I'm gonna go talk to-"

"No." Grandma said stopping me. "I'll go. You two stay and keep your grandfather company." She then stood up and left the dining room to find out mother.

After a minute or less of silence we could hear mom and grandma talking very loudly considering the walls only muffled what they were saying, but I knew they were talking about dad and how Grandpa just called mom an idiot.

Mom and Grandma kept talking, loudly still, about how mom was too proud for a hand out when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Well I wasn't too proud to come here to you two, begging for money for my daughters school was I?" She asked and I sighed as Rory looked at me. So that's how she was getting the money to send us to Chilton.

"Did you know?" Rory asked once Grandpa fell asleep in his chair, but I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "I thought she was using the money for her Inn. I never thought she'd come here."

Soon mom came back into the dining room and we left, but when were on the porch she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm okay." Mom assured her. "I just," She sighed. "Do I look shorter? Cause I feel shorter."

"Is that your way of saying that Grandma and Grandpa made you feel this small?" I asked holding my index finger and my thumb together. She didn't answer, but I already knew it was yes.

"How about we buy you a cup of coffee?" Rory suggested and mom smiled.

"Aw, yeah." She said putting her arms around Rory and me. "You drive though, because I don't think my feet will reach the pedals."

"Okay, but to be fair we might die considering I haven't even gotten my learners permit yet." I reminded her before we all got in the car and drove home and then walked to Luke's.

"So nice dinner at the Grandparents house." Rory said as we walked in front of Luke's.

"Oh yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner." Mom said. Mom tended to clean when she was angry although she didn't do it very well.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk." I mentioned and mom stopped before we went inside.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Not much," Rory lied. "You know, snippets."

"Snippets?" Mom asked.

"Little snippets." I confirmed.

"So basically everything?" Mom asked.

"Basically everything." Rory and I chorused as I nodded before we went inside and sat down at our usual table.

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money." Rory informed her as she took off her coat.

"Aw," Mom said taking off her own. "I so do not want to talk about it."

"How many meals is it gonna take til we're off the hook?" I asked picking at my fingers.

Mom sighed. "I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one." She said before brightening up. "Hey does that mean...?"

"Well we can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste." Rory said.

"Ms. Patty'd probably call the Fashion Police on us." I informed her nodding.

"Ah girls you won't be sorry." Mom said as Luke walked over to our table. "Wow," Mom said taking in his dark jeans, belt and buttoned up button up. "Y-You look nice." She stuttered and I tried to hide my smile. "R-Really nice."

"I-" He started. "I had a meeting at the bank earlier. They like collars." Mom let out a little sound and Rory smiled at me. "You look nice too."

"I had a fladulation to go to." Mom joked.

"So what will ya have?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Coffee." Mom answered. "In a vat."

"I'll have coffee too." Rory said. "With chili fries."

"And I'll have coffee with two slices of whatever is in the display." I informed him. I normally wasn't one for surprises, but there were only good surprises when it came to the baked deliciousness that graces Luke's cake display.

"That's quite a refined pallet ya got there." Luke sighed.

"Well we Gilmore's are nothing if refined." Mom said with a smile, but Luke just walked away. I think he spent all the money we spent here on therapy sessions.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath." Mom said with a smile once she was finished looking at Luke's butt. "So tell us about the guy." Mom said.

"You know what's really special about our relationship?" Rory asked. "The total understanding of the need for ones privacy. I mean you really understand boundaries."

"So tell me about the guy." Mom said again after two seconds of silence.

"Mom," Rory complained and I actually felt bad for her.

"Is he dreamy?" Mom asked.

"Ugh, that so Nick at Nite." Rory said and I tried not to smile.

"I'm gonna find out anyway." Mom said.

"Really?" Rory asked. "How?"

"I'll spy." She said as if it was obvious and Luke and another waitress brought over our orders.

"Coffee." He said as the waitress say down three cups of coffee before leaving. "Fries," He said sitting a large plate of cheese fries in front of my twin. "And cake." He said sitting down a plate with two slices of red velvet cheesecake.

He looked like he was about to leave, but didn't. "I can't stand it, this is so unhealthy." He said as Rory picked up her coffee and I began to eat my cheesecake. "Rory please put down that cup of coffee, you do not want to grow up to be like your mom."

"Sorry," Rory said with a smile. "Too late." Mom grinned and Luke smiled a little before walking away.

"So tell me about the guy." Mom said.

"Instead of talking about the guy lets talk about how you both owe twenty dollars." I interrupted.

"Do not." Lorelai x2 chorused and I gave them my best bitch brow which was probably better than all of moms 'mom' poses combined.

"Yes you do. You left me here with the bill yesterday and do either of you even have your wallets?" I asked, but neither of them said anything. "That's was I thought."

Later when we finished our post-dinner dinner at Luke's we went home and I went straight to my room so I could start on my essay considering I didn't know if I still had to turn it in.

I was still only on the second paragraph when my door opened and Rory stuck her head in before the rest of her body did.  
Without saying anything she close my door and came to sit on the side of my bed while I refused to look at her.

After a moment of silence Rory spoke. "I'm sorry." She said and I looked up at her. "I didn't realize how you felt about Chilton. I honestly thought you wouldn't care about where we went."

"Well I do." I told her as I put my pencil and took off my reading glasses. "I love Stars Hollow High, we have so many memories there, but I want to go to NYU. If I went to Chilton I could probably get a gymnastics scholarship, or a soccer scholarship or even a dance scholarship. Scholarships we both know I couldn't get at Stars Hollow High."

"Did you mean it?" She asked after more silence

I looked back at her. "Mean what?"

"That at first you were just going to Chilton because I wanted you to?" She asked and I nodded.

"At first yeah." I told her. "You're my twin sister." I reminded her. "What fun would school be if we couldn't confuse people by pretending to be each other? How was I supposed to get through math class without you doing it for me? How were you supposed to pass gym without me doing it for you? You're probably the the only reason I haven't flunked out of school by now and you'd still be in fourth grade if I hadn't've kept you from failing gym."

"I'm sorry." She said before leaning forward and pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean those things about my life not revolving around you, because it kinda does." She said and I tried not to laugh.

"And I didn't mean what I said about you being the worst sister in the world." I confessed. "I was just pissed that you were blowing Chilton off for some guy."

"It wasn't just him." She said pulling back. "I meant what I said about mom putting all her money into her and Sookie's Inn."

"And the bus ride is pretty long." I said nodding and she laughed.

"I love you." She said pulling me into another hug. "Promise me we'll never fight again." She demanded as I pulled back.

"I would, but you can usually tell when I'm lying." I reminded her.

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? I know that it was a bit long, but I wanted to put the whole show in one chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter:** _The Lorelai's First Day At Chilton  
Rory makes an enemy while Ray makes an admirer.

**_Please review._**

**_143_**

**_Mrs. Longbottom_**


End file.
